1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid medium and a culturing method of Antrodia cinnamomea and, more particularly, to a solid medium of Antrodia cinnamomea which is capable of promoting the content of triperpenoids in obtained Antrodia cinnamomea thereon and a culturing method thereby with said solid medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antrodia cinnamomea is a genus of fungi in the family Fomitopsidaceae, and which is found on Cinnamomum kanehirae in temperate and boreal forests. Antrodia cinnamomea is a precious and endemic medical material in Taiwan, being rich in active substances, such as triterpenoids being effective on anti-cancer, hepatoprotection and lowering blood pressure and polysaccharide as inflammation modulator.
Due to the scarcity of Antrodia cinnamomea, it is not easy to obtain Antrodia cinnamomea, as well as the active substances therein. In conventional art, the Antrodia cinnamomea is generally planted by (a) basswood cultivation method; (b) solid cultivation method; and (c) liquid fermentation method, so as to obtain hyphae of Antrodia cinnamomea and to further extract the active substances from those hyphae.
The basswood cultivation method uses dead basswood of Antrodia cinnamomea as a matrix, by implanting and culturing the Antrodia cinnamomea in the basswood of Antrodia cinnamomea, and then, collecting grown fruiting bodies of Antrodia cinnamomea thereon. However, the basswood cultivation method has to be carried out in a time-and-cost-consuming process, since a preferable temperature and a longer culturing time are required to the Antrodia cinnamomea in the basswood cultivation method. Hence, the basswood cultivation method is inconvenient in industrial manufacture of the Antrodia cinnamomea. 
In the solid cultivation method, the Antrodia cinnamomea is implanted and culturing in a space package comprising nutrients, particular in a matrix (generally consisted of sawdust, humus and other organic ingredients) of the space package. With such, it is capable of obtaining fruiting bodies of the Antrodia cinnamomea, in a similar shape to wild Antrodia cinnamomea. However, obtained fruiting bodies of the Antrodia cinnamomea in the solid cultivation method is poor in fermentation, with said obtained fruiting bodies containing only a small amount of triterpenoids.
The liquid fermentation method is performed by using a liquid medium, so that liquid fermentations of the Antrodia cinnamomea can be conducted in the liquid medium. Accordingly, a significant amount of fermentation produces can be provided in a short time. However, the liquid fermentation method only contributes to promote first metabolite (such as polysaccharide) but secondary metabolite (triterpenoids), since a shorter fermentation time and a worse fermentation condition thereof. Therefore, the liquid fermentation method is limited in producing Antrodia cinnamomea being rich in triterpenoids.
In summary, said conventional cultivation methods all have problem in obtaining Antrodia cinnamomea that is rich in triterpenoids. Also, said conventional cultivation methods have to be performed in a time-and-cost-consuming process. Thus, it is a need to improve the conventional cultivation method.